


Invulnerable

by ashlee_uwu



Series: mortality [7]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Episode: s05e07 Our Mojo, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Hospitals, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Hurt/Comfort, Injured Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Whump, Major Character Injury, Medical Inaccuracies, Poisoning, Protective Chloe Decker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_uwu/pseuds/ashlee_uwu
Summary: How does it feel to be powerless?S5E07 Our Mojo rewrite with added whump and Deckerstar yay ;)
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: mortality [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871953
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116





	Invulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> Yo yo wassup beautiful people, season 5 is amazing!! Please excuse any mistakes and medical inaccuracies because I'm only a Year 10 student and English is not my first language. Anyways really hope you guys enjoy this one :)

The room was 903, the door was welcomingly creaked open and Lucifer confidently strolled in, ready for any trouble that might be coming his way. He was the Devil, right? An odd walkway and a suspiciously ajarred door were simply too little to scare him.

Confidence aside, all these years of working alongside with his clever detective has taught him to investigate a sceptical room with some degree of caution. He took the first step inside the suspiciously dark room, it seemed rather normal. The furniture was odd but not out of place for the general vibe of the apartment complex, nothing was out of place except for the unwelcoming gloominess. Lucifer scanned the room rapidly with his celestial eyes, watching for any sudden movements.

Five steps into the ill-lit room and Lucifer felt a sudden prick on his neck. The pain, the heat, like a forest fire spread from his neck and burned throughout his tall frame, racking him over with excruciating pain. Lucifer audibly gasped and slapped his hand on the entry point of the injection, in a futile attempt to ease the flare of newfound pain torturing his body. After the pain quickly came the anger, this must be Mr. Les Klumpsky (“Gesundheit” as he previously said, what an unfortunate name), well better him than Chloe. He turned back, grumbling in feral anger, this could have totally been Chloe. The perp was bald and unattractive, he was holding a syringe and smiling with shameful pride, his grim facial features seemed fit for a serial killer.

“Gotcha” The weirdo smugly said, unaware of what was to come. Anger flooded Lucifer’s veins, how dare this mortal oppose him, threaten him and his Detective? Lucifer used whatever strength he had left and effortlessly lift the man up by the neck.

“How does it feel to be powerless?” Lucifer uttered, the room was truly spinning around him, he was seeing double visions. The perp was only semi-panicking, fully aware of the poison slowly spreading. Not soon after Lucifer found himself struggling for breath as his airway seizes up, his jugular veins were bulging from the poison, his body making a fruitless effort to pump blood through the system.

“You’re clearly very strong. Most would’ve dropped already.” The perp said, with the infuriating smugness of his.

Lucifer dropped Klumpsky as his arm gave up, his knees buckling immediately with a terrifying thud, fighting against unconsciousness. His eyelids became heavy, ah wouldn’t it be great to just take a little nap, Lucifer thought to himself. The concept of sleep was welcoming, the land of dreams, running away from his dreadful reality.

“Dad-damn, snap yourself out of it! Wake up, the Detective is in danger!” Lucifer thought to himself, fighting against his consciousness. 

So he did, he tried his best to push himself up, turning on his stomach and using his hands to push against the ground, why does his body feel so unusually heavy? The perp returned after fetching his “trademark” flowers from Jovita’s, enjoying Lucifer’s futile resistance.

He placed the flowers on the kitchen counter and decided to enjoy the show and proceeded to kick Lucifer in the gut.

“How! Does it feel! To be powerless?!” Klumpsky stressed his question after every kick, first the abdomen then his neck, exactly the injection site, where it would hurt the most. Air was knocked from Lucifer’s lungs suddenly as he gasped for breath, clutching at his abdomen as he coughed out the blood lingering in his mouth.

“That will teach you a lesson” The perp smugly said as he continued preparing the flowers, turning his back against Lucifer. But Lucifer was far from giving up, he utilised his very last remnants of strength and grabbed Klumpsky’s legs, trying to bring him down. Klumpsky being the inexperienced wannabe that he was, did fall down but he easily stood back up, ejecting a swiss knife from his hand. And stabbed Lucifer.

“This knife was meant for the flowers, but you just had to mess this up didn’t you? Now I will never get as nice as a crime scene as LilyMan!” Klumpsky mercilessly ran the knife under Lucifer’s left pectoral, aiming straight for the heart, maximising the damage. Lucifer instantly let out a soul-crushing scream, his vision started to blur as crimson danced across his dress shirt. He felt every single bit of it, the knife tearing through the skin and muscle, going straight through his rib cage, he could feel his arteries falling apart as blood spurted in every direction.

Upon hearing the scream, Chloe, Ella and Pete ran straight into the room. Lucifer was powerlessly laying on the ground, briefly observing what was happening as more blood escaped his system. Ah, the price of mortality.

“LAPD, put your weapon down!” Chloe shouted, pointing the gun straight at the perp’s head, unaware of Lucifer fighting for his life.

Klumpsky raised his hands in defeat as he slowly lowered his second knife on the kitchen counter. Lucifer blurrily saw what was happening and panicked as Klumpsky suddenly decided to run full speed at Chloe, knife in hand. Chloe saw the threat and sharply shot him in the shoulder, his knife dropping instantly. Chloe ran over quickly, kicking the knife as she cuffed Klumpsky up, who was pathetically groaning.

“Oh my god, Lucifer! Chloe! Pete! come here quickly!” Ella shouted as she went deeper into the room after Chloe skilfully handled the perp.

Chloe instantly panicked as she ran over to Ella, ignoring the perp for now. And then she saw him, there was blood. So much blood. Somehow, he was still semi-conscious, blinking sluggishly.

“Hi- D’tive” Lucifer sarcastically waved as he coughed another mouthful of blood on the floor. How was he still conscious anyways, he thought to himself.

Ella and Pete were applying first aid as Chloe dropped to her knees holding his bloodied hand. “Lucifer…I should have gotten here sooner, I should have gone with you…I’m sorry…I’m sorry” tears were flowing out of her ocean eyes, regret filling her heart as she tucked a stray strand of hair sticking to his forehead, glistening with painful sweat.

“Non-sense, C’loe. Better m-e than y-you” Lucifer smiled, perfectly happy with the pain he was going through.

“Okay Chloe, we need an ambulance, like right now. He’s been poisoned with Cyanide and obviously that” Ella said, glancing at the knife still stuck to his chest, which Chloe panicked even worse.

“But hey- hey look at me Chloe, he’s going to make it, I promise” Damn, I really hope I’m not lying, Ella thought to herself.

Backup came shortly after, securing the scene and handling Klumpsky, the pathetic serial killer wannabe, unaware that the actual sinister killer was present in the room, tending to Lucifer. Three EMTs surrounded Lucifer with a stretcher and heavy-looking backpacks. Ella and Pete reluctantly stepped away from Lucifer, letting the EMTs to their job while Chloe simply refused to let go of his hand. Lucifer had finally passed out, there was just not enough blood physically in him to fight against unconsciousness. Ella had to literally move Chloe away from Lucifer to give space for the EMTs to do their job. Chloe was speechless, her feet seemingly glued to the floor, spectating the EMTs working tirelessly on Lucifer.

“On my count 1…2…3!” The blonde EMT shouted as the other two moved Lucifer’s limp body onto the stretcher, wrapping a blanket around his waist. The blonde EMT was assessing the injuries while the other two worked hard to secure an intravenous on his right arm, leads on his bloodied chest, a blood pressure cuff and an oxygen mask over his pale face. 

“Right, cyanide poisoning and stab woun-” The EMT briefly pronounced but was suddenly cut off as Lucifer started to seize, his body convulsing violently as even more blood flowed out of the stab wound.

“Fuck! He’s seizing, push 10mg Diazepam quick!” The other two EMTs were working hard to hold Lucifer’s spasming body in place, pressing his head against the pillow as Chloe cried and tried to run towards him but Ella was fortunately (rather unfortunate for Chloe) holding her back.

“Chloe look at me! Lucifer is the strongest person I have ever known both mentally and physically and I think you know that too, now let them do their job” Ella sympathetically said as she pulled Chloe into a tight hug, calming her flowing tears.

“Let’s move!” The blonde EMT shouted once again after finishing first aid on him, Chloe rode along in the ambulance while Ella and Pete drove to the hospital.

Lucifer was immediately rushed into surgery upon arriving at the hospital, Chloe was left hanging. She slumped down into one of the many sad hospital chairs, observing her maroon-crusted nails, God there was so much blood. She placed her head into her hands, trying to ease the headache and mostly, the guilt. Soon after, welcoming arms wrapped around her, snapping her reverie.

“He’s going to be okay, I promise Chloe” Ella squeezed Chloe’s shoulder reassuringly, still in her Star Trek uniform.

“I hope so…Hey I’m sorry your convention got ruined, you too Pete”

“C’mon Chloe, it’s fine, Lucifer’s safety is above everything, right Pete?” Ella said, nudging at Pete.

“Of co- course…there was just so much blood, I got spooked a little bit” Pete shyly said as Ella wrapped her arms around him, unaware of his cold-blooded sins.

\-----------------------------------------------------

“Family of Lucifer…Morningstar?” The senior doctor reluctantly said, well that was a first. Chloe hurriedly rushed over along with Ella, awaiting good news.

“Ah your husband will be just fine but he is not out of the woods yet, Mrs Morningstar. He suffered a fatal dosage cyanide but was luckily treated on time, he also suffered a stab wound right below his heart luckily but it did puncture 3 ribs and he did lose quite a lot of blood. Before his discharge, I’ll show you how to change the dressing, don’t you worry, Mrs Morningstar” Relief washed over Chloe as the reassuring words flowed into her brain nothing less of a well-organised symphony.

Chloe and Ella both audibly breathed a sigh of relief “Can we see him yet?”

“Ah yes of course, he’s just getting settled into his room, I’ll show you there”

Chloe was relieved to see him looking a whole lot better than before when he was convulsing uncontrollably, the brief image sent shivers down Chloe’s spine, she would need a bunch of therapy after this. A small gauze was stuck on his neck, on the injection’s entry point while thicker sterile bandages were wrapped around his chest several times, peeking through the hospital gown slightly. An IV containing cyanide antidote and a blood bag were hanging upside down, dropping steadily into his veiny right hand. He looked much younger in his sleep, free of worry and care, his facial features relaxed, his natural dark curls lazily crowding his forehead. His breathing was still aided by an oxygen mask but Chloe didn’t care, she was just glad he pulled through.

The next morning Lucifer woke up and demanded to go home.

“Please…D’tive. I’m fine, good as new!” Lucifer pouted

“No, be a good Devil, they still need to monitor you. You’ve literally been poisoned, Lucifer. You could have died right there and then!” Chloe exclaimed, still not over the scare.

“But I’m alive, Detective, can’t you see?” Lucifer jokingly said,Chloe punched him in the shoulder.

“Ouchh, what was that for?”

“That was for scaring the hell outta me, you had a seizure Lucifer!”

“I don’t care about me, I’m just glad you didn’t get hurt, Chloe” Lucifer smiled at Chloe, who gave him a loving kiss on the cheek

After debating for another 20 minutes, Chloe accepted her lost and allowed him to go home and learned how to change his bandages. They happily returned to the penthouse, finally enjoying a quiet night in

And then the elevator dinged, indicating Dan's arrival, who pointed a pistol at Lucifer.

"Bloody hell, not again!" Lucifer exasperated, throwing his arms in the air. And then Dan shot him, in the same spot as the stab wound

But it was fine, he didn’t bleed, because he was invulnerable. He chose to be invulnerable, his walls were up again.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo whadya think? My theory is essentially when Lucifer was shot with that paralytic agent thingy he was so powerless and Chloe could have gotten hurt and he wouldn't have been able to do anything and that scared him, which is why he was invulnerable when Dan shot him at the end of ep 7 as we all know angels self-actualize. idk I just hope this fic wasn't rubbish but anyways have a nice day :) Leave a comment, it seriously makes me so happy!


End file.
